Insane or better?
by misuto58
Summary: two children stay home from school and watch a little TV. So what happens when Halloween comes early?


**Authors note: I do not own any thing except for Melisa. Please R&R. XD Also when I post an addition onto the story there won't be any other chapters then one, so you will have to scroll down and find the other chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I landed my feet on the ground and slouched on my bed with the annoying sound ringing my ears. After getting up and turning off the clock, I sighed at my stupidity.

"Why do I even set that thing? It's not like I sleep much anyways." I said to myself.

I scratched the back of my head feeling my knotted burgundy hair.

"Need a shower." I slurred looking in the mirror.

About five foot three, big multicolored baggy pajamas, blue green eyes, ivory skin, and dark gray circles round my eyes. Yep that was me.

"Melisa!" I heard my mom shout from behind my locked door.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm getting ready!" I called back.

"Thank you, Buggy Butt!" She chirped.

I shuddered at the nickname, that I earned through my bug collection. I had at least eight spiders, six butterflies, five beetles, and one stick bug. I kept them separately in huge glass tanks, crowding my dressers. I looked around my room for the closet. My room was the biggest one in the house. It had knickknacks of dolls, anime, and my own drawings smothering the walls. Most people who looked at my drawings would flinch to say the least, they were somewhat morbid. Gory. Creepy. Weird. However you put it in an unusual way, I always took it as a complement and tried harder the next time to make it even more discomforting. My room was a color I'd rather do without though, bubble gum pink. How I wished it were red, but my parents refuse to paint it to a more intense color because they say red is an active color and will keep me up all night. Even though I already do that.

With a sigh of exhaustion I went to my closet and picked out a black tank top and my baggy, black, chained, cargo, pants. After my shower I put on my cross and went downstairs to get my coffee.

"I wish you would stop drinking that." My mom spat.

Her green eyes stared me down and her curly brown hair a mess.

"I wish you'd stop drinking that," I paused pointing at her whiskey in hand. "But that ain't gonna happen."I said in a bored tone.

My mom went silent as she took a swig of her drink.

"Where's Ben?" I question the whereabouts of my twelve year old brother.

She replied with a shrug and went back to her thoughts and suddenly covered her mouth running out of the room.

"Damn, drinking sounds funner and funner." I said sarcastically listening to her waste her guts.

"Hey Melisa." Ben came through the door rubbing his eyes.

His blonde mohawk flopped to one side, blue eyes glossed, and his dinosaur pajamas wrinkled.

"Hey Ben, let me know when you get ready so I can fix that hair of yours." I giggled.

It wasn't done yet and sustained a fluffy look instead of a spiked edge.

"Is Mom trashing the bathroom again?" He said referring to her continuous gut wrenching noises.

"What do you think?" I joked ruffling his hair and getting him the cereal.

"Were you up late again?" He asked concerned noticing the rings underneath my eyes.

"Yeah, but I got some sleep." I lied.

I actually got zero sleep on account of insomnia. The only reason why I drank coffee was because I was addicted to it courtesy of Megan, one of my friends that had to move away to Idaho this year.

"Shit! Work!" We heard Mom yell from the bathroom and storm out the door of the house.

"Take the damn bus!" I hissed leaning out the door. "Well looks like it's just you and me squirt." I turned to Ben.

He was at the TV already reading my mind and munching on some Cocoa Puffs. We sat down and watched some Invader Zim to pass the time.

**Ding Dong.**

The door bell sounded through the house.

"Did you call some friends over?" I asked Ben.

"Nope." He replied.

"Uh, I don't wanna get up! I'm too lazy!" I yelled.

"Then call them in." He suggested.

"COME IN!" I screeched as we heard the door open and close."Who is it?"

No answer.

"Well it's official we have ghosts." I said.

"Get up and see who it is, what if it's a burglar?"

"Like there's much to steal." Ignoring the strangers that might be wandering around.

"You know Mom will get on your ass if some one steals her whiskey."

I let out a groan agreeing with my brother and grabbed the fire poker walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Ben! Come check this out! Fucking trick or treaters are here!" I laughed.

Ben came bounding in to see the sight.

"What the hell are you talking about trick or treaters?" One of them said from the group that was scrounging around the kitchen.

"A bit early for Halloween don't you think?" Ben teased.

"You better watch that mouth of yours dear lass, or you might end up saying goodbye to your ass." A dwarf dressed as Leprechaun stepped forward.

"Great costume." I said waving away some laughs.

There was a guy dressed up as Jason Vorhee's , Michel Myers, Candyman, Freddy Krueger, Creeper, Leprechaun, and Pinhead holding a Chucky doll.

One of them opened thier mouths to speak, but got a series of laughs from my brother and I. That is until our laughs were stopped from a very loud, irritating noise. It was coming from the guy dressed as Freddy scratching his gloved hand down the side of our metal fridge. We watched as sparks flew off of the realistic weapon. Until a little light bulb went off in my head. This guy had real knives on that glove. When the scratching ceased, we looked at each other puzzled then focused our attention back to them.

"Plan Number 2 Alpha! Go!" I shouted as we ran different directions.

Me and Ben had come up with our own code for bad situations, that might happen. You know such as crazy people coming into your home with real weapons. Ben ran downstairs to the basement as I ran towards the back door closest to them. That caught their attention and focused on me just as I had planned. They blocked the door and followed me into my room as I grabbed the cage to my spiders, which by the way had nests already formed inside, and sat there taunting them to come and get me.

"What the fuck's with the spiders?" The Chucky doll seemed to ask.

"Damn, one of you is good at throwing voices. I didn't even know you could get him as a puppet." I said shocked at their little performance. "Any who I shouldn't be lingering." I said as I raised the black widow infested cage above my head aiming for a target.

I aimed it at the Michel and Candyman fakers and tossed it at them. Black widows and their newly hatched kin aren't the happiest when their home is smashed to bits on some dudes head. I ran for my bed room door hushing my laughter from the sight of the two trying to brush off all the insects. But there was a problem turns out I slammed into the Creeper impersonator and fell onto the floor face first of course.

"Does it hurt? Bitch?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah, looking at your face hurts my eyes pretty bad, thanks for your concern." Sarcasm filled my sentence as I turned my face to look at the fake Freddy.

"You fucking whore!" He shouted raising his claws at me, only to be stopped by the billboard Pinhead.

"Fredrick, don't be to hasty we may want this one alive for now."

"I told you the name's Freddy! Pin cousin!" He hissed.

"Fuck, you guys are committed to this thing aren't you?" I asked.

They both looked at me confused.

"You know the whole horror movie villain crap."

They were silent and still didn't have a clue to what I was talking about.

"The way you're dressed for god's sake! You're in costume for damn horror icons!"

Still confused.

"You know what? Just forget what a said and go back to arguing." I said as I slowly started to get up only to have a foot crash down on my back forcing me to the floor again.

I looked up and saw Creeper. So he's the one that kicked me.

"Please, we would like it if you stayed so we may figure out what to do with you." Pinhead said.

"Does it look like I have choice?" I asked making the weirdo's laugh.

Just then I caught something out of the corner of my eye move and turned my head to see. I saw the Chucky doll grinning wildly. Was he there before?

"What the hell you staring at?" It spat out as anger crossed its face.

"Holy fuck! The damn things alive! Someone get the holy water!" I screamed wiggling under Creepers weight.

Ding! Another light bulb went off in my head. I quieted down and thought for a moment.

_Oh Shit! they're all real! Oh just fucking perfect, they're gonna torture me aren't they? Let's see Pinhead's gonna hook me, while the others gut me like a fish and feed me to Creeper! Damn it how can this day get any worse!_

**Chapter 2**

The group whispered to themselves on what the heck to do with me while I listened. So far I've heard maid, bait, and Jason wrote in a notebook suggesting to let me go, but unfortunately they didn't go for just went back to the maid topic though. I eventually heard Creeper sniffing the air loudly, I really hope he's not hungry. About two minutes later I started to feel something tickle my side, I was having trouble keeping in the laughs in fact. I looked to see a spider crawling where my shirt was slightly lifted. I tried to swat at it, but Creepers foot was more on my shoulder than my back, so I couldn't move that arm that much. I couldn't take it anymore and I just started laughing like crazy, unable to hold it in. They stopped their chat and looked at me like I was insane. The laugh startled Creeper and so I was able to start smacking at the spider. They just sat there and watched the weirdo on the floor laughing and hitting herself in the stomach as hard as she could. I eventually killed the spider and could calm down, but only a little bit.

"Sp-spi-spider!" I yelled in between my laughs from my mussel still spazzing out and embarrassed beyond belief.

When I finally did calm down, I almost started laughing again because every one had WTF looks on their faces.

"What ever you're smoking I want some." Chucky said with a serious face.

"What! I don't do drugs! There was a spider on me! I'm ticklish stupid!" I yelled in defense.

"Ish? That ain't tickl_ish. _That's don't touch me or I'll piss my pants." Freddy said.

That sent a chuckle throughout the group. I got off of the floor and sat on my been bag chair crossing my arms in frustration and embarrassment.

"Either you should buy diapers or just get higher." Leprechaun suggested.

"I'm not being a baby! And I told you I don't do drugs!" I shouted then let out a sigh. "So are you gonna let me live?" I said changing the subject.

"Well, we've decided to stay or if you don't like that idea I'm sure Creeper is hungry." Pinhead said.

I looked at Creeper who just licked his lips at the word hungry.

"I'll go with the host." I said quickly still looking at Creeper.

"Great now where's that little brother of yours?" Chucky asked.

"Like I would tell you!" I yelled.

"Creeper it looks like you'll be having dinner early." Freddy added.

"Alright! He's in the basement, just don't hurt him." I said.

"No promises."He replied walking towards the door.

"You ain't going alone! I'm going with you."

"Aw, I think she likes me."

"Ew. I'm just going with you to make sure you don't hurt him. You creep."

"You think you could protect him."

"You're the guy who got beaten by a six year old, I think I can kick your butt if I had to."

"Hey! They caught me off guard! And locked me in a damn oven! Give me a break!"

"If you let your guard down then you deserve it and besides he was six you think karma wasn't gonna come back and get you."

"Let's just go get your brother already before, you end up with these claws up your."

"Alright I'll shut up!" I interrupted and walked out the door.

We walked down the stairs and went into the basement. The lights were off and silent.

"Hide and seek huh?" Freddy said to himself.

"You won't find him and if you do you'll get a nasty surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"My brother, he doesn't like you very much so likely he has something that'll fend you off really easy."

"Oh like what?"

"Oh Ben! Show him what you mean!"I yelled jumping out of the way.

Ben came out with a small canister of propane strapped to his back and a weed burner in his hands. Freddy's eyes went wide figuring out that this might not end well. A flame shot from the nozzle of the weed burner threateningly close, about a foot away from Freddy making him jump back because of the memories he had in his _nice _neighborhood.

"Now that I got your attention, if you so much as touch a hair on Melissa's head I'll be happy to roast you like a marshmallow." He said with a sadistic grin.

"Ease up kiddie, I wasn't planning on _killing_ her, maybe maiming her, but not death at least not yet." He said.

"Just try and get us."Ben taunted triggering another flame while I stood behind him armed with a pick ax.

Freddy let out a laugh.

"I'll be seeing you in your dreams."He said pointing a razor at Ben. "Both of you."

"We'll see about that." I said glaring at him.

Just then I felt a hand on my throat, as I looked up to see Creeper right behind me taking deep sniffs of air. My brother was getting the same treatment. I raised my weapon slightly, but another light went off in my head.

_Well, If I hurt him then he'll have even more reason to eat us. Hmm. _

I saw Ben's finger moving towards the trigger and I quickly grasped his hand, shaking my head and giving him a reassuring wink. He looked at me like I was insane, but complied.

"Hey! Creeper! You can't eat them yet shit face!"Freddy yelled to him.

Creeper glared at him and gave a blood curdling shriek, which I guess was something along the lines of fuck off.

"Fine then if you wanna kill them go ahead! But I ain't Cleaning up afterwards! And you do remember what happened last time don't you?"Freddy reasoned.

"What happened last time?"I asked ignoring the fact that he suggested he kill us.

"He didn't clean it up. The cops were on his trail for two weeks. He never cleans up anymore, the last time he did is when he tried chopping them up in a wood chipper because he ran out of room in the church."

"What was so bad about that?"

"He threw his cat in there by mistake, needless to say he has an urn for it now."

"Hm. Never knew he had a cat."

"He started liking them ever sense he met that crazy old cat lady who tried to shoot him with a shotgun. One cat just happened to like him."

Our conversation was stopped short by a low growling sound. We all turned to Creeper who had an ax on in his hand and his wings arched behind him. I heard Creeper mutter something that sounded like 'Fluffy' and he charged for Freddy.


End file.
